


Reset.

by Brit_In_Space



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Fake AH Crew, Gav and Michael may be a little OOC, Groundhog Day, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Minor OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If only I could go back in time…” What a painfully overused phrase. Then again, what if you could? Wouldn’t that change everything, how you would perceive the world? The words ‘fate’ and ‘chance’ wouldn’t mean a thing. What would it be like to be in control of every single aspect of your life? If anything went wrong you could just go back and change it. Wouldn’t that be great? Turns out, not that great Michael found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be my English homework...500 words kind of turned into almost 2,000 and 3 opening paragraphs turned into a whole story.  
> Oh, and it also turned into an AH fanfiction.
> 
> *Didn't see that coming at all*

Michael currently stared up at his ceiling from his bed, it was like any other Monday really, 10am on the dot his alarm blared him into consciousness with Abba’s dancing queen and Michael groaned as he sat up and reached out for his glasses. 

“You awake?” Michael looked towards his door to see his wife Lindsey in the hallway.“Geoff and the others will be around in about an hour to run though the plan so get ready.” And that’s when he remembered, this wasn’t any normal day at all. This was a ‘work’ day. He nodded and sighed as he got up and shuffled over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel off of the washing basket as he went.

“Let’s see how many lives this job takes…” He muttered as he slammed the door behind him, the Ground Hog day poster on his wall shifting slightly at the action.

\--------------

“Hurry up, Gav!” Michael screamed over the noise around him, the job had gone off without a hitch and now he just had to escape the cops with Gavin. Okay, maybe he wasn’t necessarily using his ‘powers’ for good being in one of the most infamous heist groups in America but that was how he’d found his ability in the first place, that’s how all of them had and none of the six of them, no matter how tough it got, would give up this life. They’d gotten in far too deep to back out now.

“Cover me!” The Gavin yelled as Michael nodded and shot out behind him, knocking down a few officers while Gavin made a mad dash for the escape bike, the rucksack he was carrying being gripped like a life line by him as he hopped onto the vehicle and started the ignition.

“Gavin, Michael. Come in.” Their boss, Geoff’s voice crackled over the radio as the two went down a side road and moved to join the next highway.

“Here.” Michael spoke as he glanced behind him, he patted Gavin on the shoulder to signal he was going to throw a grenade as he pulled one from his jacket. The bike sped up as he pulled the pin and threw it behind him; ducking as the blast caused small chunks of debris to fly past them.

“How much have you got?” Geoff asked, the man sounded twitchy and nervous in Michael’s ear, no doubt he and Jack were on their own way to the meet up point. Gavin held one hand up to Michael, eyes still on the road, ‘5-0’.

“At least fifty thousand. You?” The sirens didn’t let up behind them, thank god for rush hour traffic as Gavin revved the bike and weaved in between the lanes and cars, getting all kinds of insults and horns blared at them by other drivers as they went.

“Not as much, we had to leave most of it. Ray’s back here hurt, some cops got the jump on him while he was getting away but he’s safe.” Ray was their sniper, without him able to shoot would cause them a lot of trouble; even more if he died. They were so close to done. They just had meet up at the docks on the edge of town, find Ryan and the getaway boat, get to international waters to split the money and go their separate ways. The setup had taken too long, he doubted that the others would want to keep doing this over and over if one of them died, just restart the day Groundhog style.

“What about Rya-oh damn!” Gavin spoke this time, yelling at the last second as the sea of ordinary cars thinned out into one of SWAT teams, tearing down the highway towards the two. 

“Gavin!” Michael yelled as the other nodded and stuck a hard right hand turn off of the main road and into a side alley, the walls closed in and the bike barely fit. Michael feared if he even moved an inch a scrap his jacket or clothing would get caught by the friction and flip him off of the bike.

“Geoff, we got SWAT on us.” Gavin said as Michael looked back, the cars couldn’t fit through but that was only half comforting as armoured cops were making their way down on foot, guns strapped to their sides.

“You can’t meet at the docks?” Their boss’s voice came through both of their headsets as the blonde shook his head.

“I don’t think so, we have a lot on us. They must have realized who took the money.” Michael couldn’t throw another grenade not in such an enclosed space like this, his eyes glanced about as he tried to think of a plan, and that’s when he thought of it.

“Gavin! Geoff, plan!” He yelled as the warm evening wind whipped though his hair, his brow covered with sweat from nerves and adrenaline as he spoke. “Get Ryan, get the boats. This is all about timing. What’s your ETA?” There was a moment of silence before Geoff spoke.

“We lost the cops. Jack says about ten minutes, why?” It was a plan so stupid it would work. That’s what Michael told himself as the cogs in his brain turned.

“The city bridge, it’s about half an hour away from us on the other side of town. If we lose the cops on our way there you guys can bring the boat around, if this goes right we’ll all meet up at the same time.” Gavin looked over his shoulder slightly as Michael could see the curiosity in his eyes, even with those stupid biker goggles on, his sandy blonde bangs whipping in front of his face.

“What then? We get there at the same time and…?” Gavin asked as the man behind him spoke the last final ridiculous part of this get away plan.

“We jump it.”

“What?!” Gavin yelled as the bike’s speed faltered slightly as they cut out of the side roads; a few cops still in pursuit. The odd silence from Geoff showed the other man was just as confused.

“We jump the bike off the bridge and get to the boat, simple as that. We pass each other at the exact same time. We can’t afford to wait for each other, not with all the police on us right now.” There was a sigh from their boss as he let a low curse hiss between his teeth.

“It’s the best damn plan we have, I’ll call Ryan.” With that the coms cut out and the two on the bike were left to themselves.

“You really think this will work?” Gavin asked as the other man shrugged, Michael didn’t really have an idea to be honest; Jack and Geoff usually made all the plans. Ray was the sniper, Gavin the getaway driver and Michael was just the explosives guy.

“Doesn’t hurt to give it a try.” Michael grinned as the blonde in front of him sighed and muttered something sarcastic under his breath that he couldn’t catch.

“What, Gavin?!” He spoke above the noise as the other smiled slightly.

“We need to lose these cops first.”

\---------------

Geoff sat nervously on the seat of the boat Ryan had stolen as he glanced at the bag of cash beside him. It was a stupid plan, he knew it wasn’t going to work, all the countless other times something like this had happened they had all died.

“Dude, chill out.” Ray said as he looked up from his GameBoy and grinned. “It’s Michael and Gavin, what’s the worst that could happen?” Geoff stuck the young sniper with a glare as he spoke.

“I can’t just ‘chill out’ Ray. Anyway, that’s coming from the man with a bullet in his shoulder.” Geoff waved a hand out to the man opposite him. The man placing the handheld console down and flattening his beanie slightly.

“At least it's not in my head.” Those words sounded too happy coming from Ray’s mouth as the other man sighed and rubbed his face, Jack sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder with somewhat reassuring words.

“If we don’t get it first time around we can always try again.” Ryan snorted slightly at that from his position of driving the boat, his eyes cast out at the waters around them but his ears still in on the three’s convocation.

“Imagine how deep in the ground we would be without the whole Ground hog thing.” Ryan muttered with a smirk. He was right, Geoff didn’t know what he would do without these ‘powers’ they had all gotten. However one thing always made him hate this whole immortality complex he was now living, if any one of the six in the crew died they would all get sent back to the start of the day, square one.

“If you really think about it,” Ray spoke up as he stared at his boss. “This immortal power we have couldn’t really fit us any better, a heist crew; a lousy one at that.” At that moment seriens could start to be heard in the distance and Geoff took that as a signal.

“Speaking of lousy.” The man said as he stood up and faced the bridge. “Ryan,” He called over his shoulder. “Floor it.”

\---------------

“Gavin! Getting a bit hairy back here!” Michael yelled as he hurled more explosives behind him, the man in front of him said nothing but drove faster, they were so close to the bridge, he thought he even caught a glimpse of the others on the water. He was right. “Gav! Straight ahead.” 

“On it!” The man spoke as Michael almost held his breath, the air whipped past him as Gavin gripped the bars of the bike almost painfully; he was just as scared as Michael and it was Michael’s stupid idea.

“Now or never!” Gavin screamed as he forced all his weight forwards and before the cops behind them could even realise what they were doing the bike had stuttered up into the air and over the metal barrier into the water below. It felt like an out of body experience as a grin split its way across Michael’s face, he saw Geoff and the others on the boat, this could work, this would work and even if it didn’t this was still the best plan he had ever come up with.

“Bail!” Michael yelled as he saw Gavin dive head first into the water, the bike crashing and sinking some feet away with an eruption of foam to the bottom of the river,  
Michael heard the sirens and yells behind him from the bridge as he crashed to the water second, but he also heard the gun fire and felt the bullet drive itself into his chest. He flailed in the water for the first few moment as the pain shot though him and he gasped, his head submerged under water as air left his body in one ragged breath, the red merged around him with the blue of the water and he knew it was over, but he still smiled. He could faintly hear the others call for him as he closed his eyes. They never did jobs the first go around, it was just their crew’s nature and Michael almost laughed as one last thought past his mind.

‘Geoff’s totally going to kill me when I wake up.’ 

When Michael next opened his eyes he stared up at his ceiling from his bed, 10am on the dot his alarm blared him into consciousness with Abba’s dancing queen. It was still Monday.


End file.
